Toads Gone Wrong
by Shy Guy 32
Summary: Toad's abnormally strong friend goes on Bowser's side, and Toad has to stop him. Rated for mild cursing and still mild violence.
1. Beginning

Well, I'm back! several people run out of the room  
Hm, 1.28 seconds. Not bad.

Anyway, since my first story, _The Legend of Peach: The Wid Whistle of Time_ was such a success (no flames, almost 10 reviews), I decided to make another story. Tell me how you like!

Disclaimer: If I have a disclaimer, won't you know what I'll say?

Toads Gone Wrong

* * *

In Toad Town,down in the area by Tayce T.'s house, anyone could hear Toad's heavy pants as he was running. His longtime friend, Chris T., had just moved in there and he was doing his daily run down to Chris's house. Toad had been visiting Chris for a few weeks.

"Yo, how's Plit's strongest mushroom?" Toad said to his buddy when he got there.

Chris had been known to be Plit's strongest Toad, and you would agree since he lifted 24 Thwomps! Some Toads disagree, however, because Toad had lifted 25 Thwomps once.

"Great! I beat the Master for the 3rd time today!" Chris answered.

"Cool! Can I see the diplo-… wait, never mind. I just remembered that I have a meeting with the princess. Seeya!"

* * *

Well, that was short. But, then again, it _is_ an intro. 


	2. Breaking News!

Here I am (again)! guys try to run but hit the wall  
Heh heh, moved the door. Suckers.

Disclaimer: Me no own Mario! Me no like speak correct English!

* * *

As Toad ran off, Chris wondered what this meeting could be about. He then thought of spying on them. Immediately he shrugged off the idea. Spying when there's hundreds of guards nearby? In the _daylight?_ No way! Meanwhile, at the castle…

"Toad, we have received information from spies at Bowser's Castle that Bowser and Kamek have devised a plan to kidnap…" Peach was explaining.

_Don't it's Chris, don't say it's Chris…_ Toad thought.

"Chris. Toad, I want you to make sure this doesn't happen."

"…Oh my God."

The next day, when Toad was reading the bulletin board, he found the worst news he could find right on the front.

TOAD KIDNAPPED!  
Last night, in this very town, Chris T., known  
as the strongest Toad alive, was kidnapped. Eyewitnesses  
report that the kidnapper had glasses, a blue robe, a wand,  
and a broom.

Toad was so shocked that he was nearlyparalyzed. From what he read, Kamek had taken Chris. Most Toads that were in Bowser's Castle became loyal members of Bowser's Army. Basically, Bowser would have one of the best weapons in the kingdom. Toad _had_ to stop Bowser. Now realizing it, he fainted.

One week later…

Toad opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy, but he could still see. He sat up and looked around. He could just make out pink décor and flowers. He felt around. _A bed_, he thought. _A comfy bed. I'm in the castle._ His vision was becoming clearer. He then noticed Peach right next to him.

"Toad! You're alive!"

"What? All I did was faint!"

"Faint? The Toads that brought you back said you were dead! Oh, wait! Chris has been-"

"I know."

"Toad, I'm going to leave you here to rest."

Toad needed to get out, though. He knew the guards wouldn't let him through. He had to sneak out. Knowing there were fewer guards at night, he would start it… at night (you saw that coming, didn't you?).

* * *

That was longer. Ah, It's fun making Toad semi-paranoid. It's fun. 


	3. Breakin, 1

Here I am! usual run-out-the-door

Wow. 5 seconds?

Anyway, here's another one. Note the small explanation Chris gives. Bastard.

Disclaimer: Let's see if I can do Yoda (don't own). Ahem. Own Nintendo, I do not.

* * *

That night…

No guard saw a black silhouette of a Toad against the night sky, wearing a cape. The Toad, who actually was Toad, ran really fast and jumped, making the cape fill up with air and fly. He flew out of the castle grounds and continued flying until he reached Bowser's Castle, at nighttime. All pooped out, he rested (not as in napped, but as in let his muscles relax) and had a Super Soda. Refreshed, he went in the back door and started running.

"Man, I can't believe I know how toget pastthis place." he remarked.

There was no light in the room. Toad hit a block, making the room light up, and battled his way through Ninjis and Mechakoopas. When he got to the end, he opened the door to the room where Bowser was. Or, was supposed to be. Instead of Bowser, Toad saw a Toad with its back facing Toad. Black leather vest, black spots… _Chris._

"_You!_" Toad said, stating the semi-obvious.

"Yes, me. Toad, long time, _no see._"

"So, you've joined Bowser's Army. Why would a, before, perfectly sane mind want to join this army? Oh, and explain the whole thing."

"Well, back when I was at Toad Town-"

"A week ago."

"Uh, yeah, a week ago. Anyway, I, as you were first to know, got the Diploma. King Bowser found out, and tried to negotiate with me to go in his army. Of course, I resisted, but when he gave me a DVD of _Evil: the Good in It_, I found out what evil truly was. It was not all destruction and world domination. It was all the things in good, but with a darker, more _appealing_ side. So, Bowser told Kamek to "kidnap" me. Really, it was just a plan to have Kamek get me into King Bowser's Castle. He did. Of course I pretended to put up a struggle. I then got in. Well, here we are." he explained.

"So, what do you say about so-called "King Bowser"?"

"Oh, Bowser will rule Plit," he said, quickly spinning around in a 180. "_And there's no way to stop it!_"

Toad noticed a large change in Chris. Now he wore spikes on his arms (like Bowser), Nike sneakers, tattoos, and (worst of all) ate broccoli. Instead of being a good-natured, loving Toad, he was quick, mischievous and had less understanding.

"Haven't you realized something about me from a long time ago? In the Dojo?"

"What can be so special about you? You entered at the same time as me and quit after you defeated the Master only twice!"

"Actually, the Master _tricked_ you and the other Toads. Nobody but the Master and I know that I defeated him for the 3rd time. Don't you remember that I beat Chan, Lee, and two forms of the Master in the first year? And that he said that I had quit _in my 1st year?_ If I hadn't beat him the 3rd time, I would've been in longer!" he spat.

"You mean… you beat him at night trials while I was fighting _Lee?_ You son of a bitch…"

"So, let's see how much you've improved!"

"We can't fight yet." Chris interjected.

"Why? Chicken?"

"No, it isn't time. I have to fight you on the 16th."

"Why?"

"It's in the script."

"What script?"

Chris then pulled out a booklet with the words _Toads Gone Wrong_ on the cover. The narrator walked in.

"_Ahem_. You don't show these things here! This is a story! Geez, you're awful!" he yelled.

"Hey, you're telling it…" Toad muttered.

The narrator left.

"Uh, anyway, I can't fight you yet because of that." Chris stated.

"Ah. Uh… What day is it now?"

"The 1st."

"Oh. So, I bet you're going to attempt to fling me to Grass Land?"

Chris tried to fling Toad to Grass Land, and Toad dodged. BUT, Toad slipped and fell to Grass Land.

"Who knew?" Chris said, making fun of Toad's misfortune.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN IT! I like that word… damn…" Toad yelled as he fell.

* * *

Heh. Took me a while to figure out the DVD name. Heh. _Evil: the Good in It_. I'll be getting a good laugh out of that one for a while. Please R&R! 

In case any are wondering, Plit is the planet the entire series cept for the Brooklyn games are on. Just wanted to let you know, I've been getting some questions about it.


	4. Uh, stuff

Hello! guys are bound by duct tape  
Suckers.

Here's Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario/don't sue/I should stop making these slashes.

* * *

Toad landed on ground and nearly died. Fortunately a Toad found him and gave him medical attention immediately. A few days later, Toad left and went to Mario's house. There, Mario greeted him with a warm welcome (non-fireball).

"Hey, Toad! Word is you've been at Bowser's Castle."

"How'd they know that?"

"The newspeople."

"How'd they know that?"

"Spies at the Keep."

"Oh. Well, Chris is evil, etc., etc."

"Oh, I kno- WHAT?"

"Yeah, he is. Pity, isn't it? Well, anyway, I have to go save Plit!"

"When you say it like that it sounds scary."

"Shut up."

Toad left and somehow passed Peach's guards (again). He then journeyed to Ice Land. There he saw a green ball with a yellow star on it.

"Lemmy. He's retaken Ice Land. Damn it!" Toad said, jumping to conclusions. They're usually wrong.

Toad went to the nearby castle to check on the King. He was normal.

"Whew."

He left and made for a smaller ice castle just visible in the blinding snow. It was obviously Lemmy's. After getting in, he looked around. Ice was everywhere. It reminded him of the Crystal Palace, which he hardly remembered from when he went on Prof. Kolorado's 2nd expedition in '02. Toad journeyed on further in and it somehow kept getting warmer.Surprisingly, Lemmy didn't have any minions about. Strange. He suddenly appeared in a large room filled with furniture and the latest in freezing weapons and AC technology.

"This is better technology than even the Mario Bros. probably know about! Holy shit!"

Lemmy heard Toad, though, and appeared out of a small crack large enough to hold himself.

"Toad! You're quite an unexpected visitor! Come in!"

"Uh… Are you planning or doing anything obnoxious or at least strange?" Toad asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Your dad kidnapped the second strongest Toad in the kingdom. Besides that, not much."

"Who is this Toad?"

"His name's Chris T." Toad answered.

"Did you say Christy?"

"No, I said Chris T!"

"Oh. That guy? He's the reason I'm out here."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad's been recently collecting strong Toads. This Chris is so powerful that Dad thinks he doesn't even need us Koopa Kids anymore! So I told the King what's happening at our home and he let me take refuge here!" Lemmy explained.

"Whatever. Well, you know, I'm trying to stop your dad _and_ Chris, so… want to help?"

"Sure!"

So, Lemmy joined, and Toad felt a wee bit colder in his travels. Anyway, Toad (and Lemmy, but I'll just say Toad to make it easier for you _and_ me) left Lemmy's Castle.

"You know, a lot of people call me crazy, but I just have some issues."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's sad."

* * *

Well, I don't know how to describe this one. R&R or face my wrath... or I'll just send General Guy after you. Yeah, you bette watch out! 


	5. Recruiting

Hey! guys are trying to cut theduct tape with pocketknives

They never learn.

Sorry its been a while, tennis is being an ass.

Disclaimer: I o'ndt wno arMoi! Unscramble it.

* * *

So, the Dynamic Duo (hee hee) ventured to the dangerously hot Desert Land. Lemmy couldn't stand the heat, so Toad gave Lemmy a portable AC to carry around (at 6 ounces! BUY ONE TODAY!). The most they met were a couple of Angry Suns, too. The duo approached Morton's Castle. As if on cue, Morton sprang out of his castle, muttering.

"I, me, myself, Morton, cannot believe that Dad, Father, Bowser made, forced us to leave, ditch, depart, go away from his fabulous, wonderful, kooptacular Castle!"

"Hey, Morton, you doing anything weird? Like not talking?" Lemmy asked.

"No, nope, no way-."

"Shut up! Anyway, want to help me and Toad fight Dad?"

"Sure, yes, yeah, whatever, OK, fine-"

"SHUT UP! And talk in smaller sentences before I whip out some duct tape!" Toad threatened.

"Okay. Uh, I… can't… go… along… with… you… because… of… uh, stuff. Woohoo! I spoke in a short sentence! Wait, I can't stop now! Damn!"

"Whatever."

Toad left and the Angry Suns didn't go near the guys. Now, they went near Water Land.

"Lemmy! _Resist the nearly unstoppable urge to freeze every water droplet in your sight!_ Just thought you should know."

So, Toad swam while Lemmy rolled on his ball across the water. Somehow Toad got there first.

"I got here before you!" Toad stated the obvious.

Lemmy was holding a popped ball.

"Now how did that Ptooie get to Water Land?" Lemmy asked, rhetorically.

"Who cares?"

So, Toad and Lemmy went to Wendy, made a deal, etc., etc., etc. So, Toad journeyed to all the lands and got all the Koopa Kids against Bowser and with them.

* * *

Well... interesting. R&R now. puppy dog eyes

Pease?


	6. Breakin, 2

I'm back. guys arealmost through theduct tape

"Uh, do you have a whet stone at all?"

Uh, no. Why?

"Cuz."

Disclaimer: Ido NOT own MARIO.

* * *

Toad and all the Koopa Kids, minus Morton, went to Bowser's Castle, some holding a weapon of choice. A list of them is here.

List

Toad: Tanooki Suit  
Lemmy: Freeze Gun 9000  
Roy: Brass Knuckles

As they journeyed to the Front Door, the 7 went through new areas such as Barbie Chambers and horrible experiments involving broccoli and the evilest of all evils… a combination of Barney, Teletubbies, and that Boobah freak. As they finally got to the top, Chris was teaching some Toads how to judo-chop toothpaste into enemies' eyes. Stealthily, Toad went behind Chris and did a nasty combo including that cool move where they spin around in midair and kick the guy. Chris went down for the count.

"And that is how to kick ass!"

"Ooooooh. Aaaaaaaah." The Toads said.

Toad, Roy, Wendy, and the others got some other weapons like sticks, chains, and pipes from Roy and started gang-beating the other Toads. After they got bored, they saw Chris sneaking away. Or at least Larry did.

"Chris is getting away!"

The group ran after Chris. After a while, the guys found themselves in a small arena with Chris in the middle.

"Ha ha ha! Idiotic dumbasses! You've fallen in my trap!" he said, just like every evil "genius." If they're such geniuses, why do they foolishly tell their plans when they can just shoot the guy?

"Let me guess: 1 on 1, me vs. you." Toad guessed.

"Uh… You got me."

"Okay… So, did you like your KO?"

"Sort of. Well, no, really."

"Guys, give your weapons to me and leave this area." Toad ordered.

"I can't get these brass knuckles off." Roy made an excuse.

"Fine, keep the knuckles."

"So, Toad, do you like the cruel experiments and TV shows?" Chris interjected.

"No, not really. Well, should we start?"

By the way, the Koopa Kids are beating the shit out of their dad, so they aren't in the room.

"Well, why not?" Chris replied.

* * *

Fighting next chapter!

OO

R&R and I'll give you front row seats!


	7. Prepare for the fight scene!

Hi! guys are now trying to rip off duct tape screams of pain are heard

Ooh, that's got to hurt.

Sorry it took so long, tennis is being evil again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, so stop asking!

To recap, Toad and Chris are getting ready to fight.

* * *

Chris and Toad are going to fight! We're using HP bars here.

Toad begins by putting on his Tanooki suit. He whacks his tail at Chris.

C: lllllllllllllll--

Chris retaliates with a nasty fire blast out of a small flame-thrower.

T: lllllllllllll----

Toad comes back with a statue drop on Chris, but Chris counters by replacing the ground with rubber, putting spikes on the ceiling, and stepping away (almost all done before the battle started).

T: lllllll----------

"I'll get you…" Toad muttered kinda loud. Is it muttering really then?

"Uh, no you won't. MWAHAHAHA!"

"Since when are you a laughing maniacal asshole?"

"You never noticed?"

Toad quickly did a strong combo with devastating power.

C: lllllll----------

Lemmy somehow was able to speak to Toad.

"The weapons! Use the weapons!"

"Uh, why?"

"Um… just do it."

Toad takes the flamethrower from Chris and takes the Freeze Gun. He freezes Chris and then thaws him, accidentally burning Chris.

C: lll--------------

"Ah, damn it! Why didn't I bring a power up anyway…"

"Cuz you're a dumbass!"

Toad punched Chris really hard.

C: -----------------

TOAD WON!

* * *

Well, that was anticlimactic. R&R, mon.

Those wondering what Plit is, go to Chapter 3. It says it at the bottom.


	8. Ze End!

I'm back (again)! guys sprint for the door, but it's locked

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was loud. Anyway, to recap, Toad just beat Chris... badly. Let's start!

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? (sigh) Mario belongs to Nintendo. There! Happy?

* * *

"Toad… take… me… to… the… princess…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

Chris stopped talking. Toad checked Chris's pulse. No beat. Chris was dead.

"And all I wanted to do was to get him to normal…" Toad thought aloud.

Suddenly, the Koopa Kids came in.

"What the hell happened in here?" Roy demanded.

Toad couldn't answer. He was sobbing.

"Uh, Roy, look…" Lemmy said, pointing to Toad.

"What?… Oh my God…"

"I can't believe I killed him…" Toad again thought aloud, apologetically.

Everyone stood silent for what seemed like hours.

A Few Months Later…

The funeral home around Peach's Castle was buzzing with Toads. Why? Chris's funeral.

"He was such a good Toad…" Peach said, depressingly.

"Yeah…" Toad agreed.

Some hecklers ran in.

"HAHA CHRIS WAS AN ASSHO- erk!"

They were knocked unconscious.

After the procession, the Toads went to their houses, the invited Koopa Kids to their homes, and royalty to their castles. Life went back to normal again. At least as normal as life could get. But every day, there was sorrow for Chris, and the anger at Bowser was getting at its worst ever.

THE END

* * *

There, that's the end to another one. Sigh, life is good. Anyway, let's see everyone that reviewed.

British Shyguy: Good man, good man. Reviewed about 7-10 times. You rock!

Joe- Just Joe: Short, sweet, and to he point. Now that's cool.

Uh, is that it? Must be the number of times British Shyguy reviewed.


End file.
